


Imagining It

by redolater



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redolater/pseuds/redolater
Summary: Theobald might be imagining things.
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar
Kudos: 28





	Imagining It

**Author's Note:**

> weewoo guess who needs to write stuff but can only come up with drabbles

Did Theobald feel a hand on his own as he fled from the Cathedral? Was there a warmth on his paw that the dreary weather couldn’t shake from his skin? Were there fingers lacing through his, spectral, faint, not really there?

Was there a sixth body with him and the Rocks family when they snuck aboard Primsy’s ship? Was there a sixth pair of eyes that gazed out upon the white, rippling milk sea? Did he feel the gaze of someone he couldn’t hear? 

When they came to Saccharina’s court, did someone secretly fill the seat beside Theo? Could he hear the echo of someone’s laugh whenever a joke was told?  
Theobald swore, in the Ice Cream Temple, he could feel the gaze of someone besides the Sugar Plum Fairy.  
When Ruby slayed the beast, he swore he caught a glimpse of milk chocolate eyes in the mist. 

Or was he just imagining it?


End file.
